The Quarantine
by forgetful.not
Summary: One year after Canary Wharf and London has been quarentined. The violent youth have been locked inside but so have some of the nonviolent youth. Why have so many suddenley become so violent and why is it only affecting London? Can The Doctor find out?
1. Prologue

**So, Doctor Who fic. It's going to start out as just a story really, where The Doctor gains a new companion after Rose but its sequel will more than likely be a reunion fic (that is if enough people actually like it for me to want to write the sequel). Anyway there may be a Torchwood crossover in this fic, not sure yet, but there definitely will be allusions to Torchwood.**

**This is Post Doomsday and takes place immediately after The Runaway Bride but there aren't any spoilers.**

**Anyway I'll be posting this prologue and probably chapter one tomorrow so let me know what you think so I can start working on chapter two!**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

**OH… I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it. I just fantasize that I own it and that I am a companion of The Doctors. Thanks.**

**--**

He slumped to the floor in absolute defeat. He had been fighting so hard to hold back the tears. Saving Donna had helped keep his mind occupied but now there was nothing to focus on. The TARDIS didn't need to be fixed and there was no crisis to solve. And so he sat and stared and sobbed.

You may be wondering what could possibly bring this wonderfully powerful Time Lord to his knees so brilliantly. The answer is obvious if you commit more than a couple of brain cells to the task. It's a pair of wonderfully happy blue eyes. It's a particular smile with a tongue between the teeth. It's a flash of brilliantly blonde hair. It's the very first voice he heard with these ears. It's a pair of lips that he has become accustomed to being pressed against his. It's a slightly floral hint to the air that is now ever so absent from his ship that is bigger on the inside. It's a girl. A girl named Rose Tyler.

Eventually he got to his feet, relying heavily on the console of the TARDIS, and pressed his forehead against the cool glass column.  
"Take me to her," He muttered to no one in particular. "Take me to Rose."

There was an awfully wonderful lurch beneath his feet as the TARDIS complied as well as she could.

-

Kalli Jackson was walking fast. This was a very rare occurrence for Kalli, as she normally preferred to amble along at an easy pace. Tonight, however, her speed was born very much out of necessity. You see, since the Battle of Canary Wharf it had become a very very bad idea to be outside after dark. In the panicking riots that had followed in the wake of Canary Wharf, gangs had systematically taken over the streets of London. Now that the city had been cordoned off into a sort of ghetto, the civilians were trapped with the gangs. Normally when it got dark everyone was home and hiding. Because when it got dark, the gangs came out to wage war on one another, and they couldn't care less who was caught in the crossfire. So Kalli was walking as fast as she could, as it was pitch dark outside and she was very aware of the gunshots and shouts that she cold hear two streets down.

As the shooting stopped, Kalli began to panic even more. She knew that the victorious gang members would soon be on the prowl for a celebratory victim, for instance a tall, willowy, ginger-haired personal assistant who had decided to work a little late thinking it was no big deal. The hoops and hollers of boys too violent for reason drew steadily closer and Kalli picked up her pace. She was almost jogging now. So close to the estates. So close to her flat. So close.

"Oh no." She stopped dead, her hand instantly flying into her bag and grasping the cold metal of the gun she had hidden there.

"'Ello sweet 'art." The one at the head of the pack grinned toothily at her "What you doin' out so late?"

"It's dangerous out 'ere ya know." This one was behind her.

Kalli spun so she could see all of them and began to back up.

"All sorts of ruffians about." The first one spoke again.

Kalli's back hit the wall, one of the Estate's walls. She had been so very close.  
No.  
She wouldn't give in that easy.  
She _was_ so very close.  
She quickly pulled the gun out and pointed it at the leader, flipping off the safety and cocking it as she did so.

"Stay back." Her hand may have been steady but her voice shook terribly. She blinked and could feel the warm sting of tears against her cheek.  
The boys just laughed.  
That's all they were really. Boys. The oldest couldn't have been more than eighteen. What on earth had driven them to be this way?  
"Just, please. Leave." She didn't want to have to do this again. She had promised herself never again.

The leader walked towards her until the barrel of the gun was resting on his chest.  
"You actually gonna shoot me then?"  
He was still grinning. God he was so very young.

"How old are you?" She asked him through her tears.

"Fifteen." He sounded so proud.

"oh my god." She whispered to herself. "Just a boy, a little boy."

"Oi!" He slapped her hard across the face, obviously having heard her. "I'm not a little boy." His eyes were hard and old and haunted and she wanted so very badly to hug him.  
She almost lowered her gun.  
Almost.

The boy pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open, eliciting cheers from the crowd of boys behind him. In one swift motion he cut down the front of her shirt, rending it in half. Kalli gasped in pain as the knife caught her stomach but was very grateful when she noticed that it had not cut through her bra.

"Please." She tried one last time, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. "Don't make me do this."

"Too bad." The boy reached out with the switchblade again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "I'm so sorry."  
She squeezed the trigger.

--

**End of Prologue.  
****Ch1 will be up soon.**

**Review! Please! begs**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it is. Chapter One! The resounding response to my prologue was very uplifting and I'm really very gratefulchokes on sarcasm haha. I'm just kidding. I really don't care if anyone likes this. I do. Maybe I should come up with a better summary. Any ideas from the two or three of you actually reading this?**

**I'll probably start posting this other places too just to get it circulating.**

**ANYWAYS enjoy.**

**OH... I don't own Doctor Who cos if I did I wouldn't be writing this here, it would be an episode, and Rose never would have left anyway. Yay.**

**--**

The Doctor practically flew out of the TARDIS as it landed. He looked around and let his face fall in utter dismay. He didn't really know what he had been expecting, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed at not finding Rose standing in front of him wearing that impish grin of hers, tongue tucked in between her teeth. He began to sink to the ground to simply stare at the Powell Estates that stood mockingly in front of him, when a gunshot ricochet around the corner and shook him from his daze.

He was on his feet in milliseconds, rocketing around the corner at top speed, and having to come to an almost immediate stop. The sight in front of him was one of those many that he knew he would never forget, no matter what he saw or how long he lived.

The boy was still falling, a shocked expression on his face, and his comrades were looking on in a mixture of anger and surprise. The girl holding the, now smoking, gun had her eyes closed tightly. Tears were streaming down her face and she kept repeating the same thing in a choked voice. "I'm so sorry."

The Doctor looked around the situation closer and noted the girls ripped shirt and the switchblade glistening with fresh blood in the dead boy's hand. Deriving a conclusion had always been easy for The Doctor, but Mickey the idiot could have figured out this situation.

"Leave now." He said suddenly to the gang of boys.  
They all looked at him, surprised to find him there, but he didn't even spare them a glance, unable to tear his eyes away from the sobbing girl pressing herself closer and closer to the wall, as if she could become a part of it.  
"You can't tell us what to do." One of the boys said a slight snigger in his voice.  
"Yes I can." The Doctor replied, still not looking at them, "and I'm telling you to leave."  
"No." The same boy replied.  
The Doctor finally looked at them, his eyes angry, anguished, and clouded with nine centuries worth of knowledge, pain, and loss. "Leave." This time it was a growled order as he struggled to contain his temper.

They left.  
The Doctor walked over to the young girl and softly pulled the gun from her hands. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, frightened but defiant. The Doctor smiled sadly at her.

"They've gone now." He reassured her. "It's alright."  
The girl let out an almighty sob and hugged The Doctor fiercely. The Doctor hugged her back, trying his best to sooth her.  
"He was so young." She said after a while. "Just a little boy."  
"How old was he?" The Doctor asked, staring at the boy's body and wondering if he had a family to miss him.  
"Fifteen." She said in a sort of half-whisper.  
"What's a fifteen year old boy doing leading a gang?" The Doctor wondered aloud.  
"Age doesn't matter to them." The girl explained, pulling out of the hug and composing herself as she got over the shock. "They're all orphans. We're all orphans in a sense really."  
"What do you mean?"  
"No one in London is over the age of 21. None of us have parents."  
"How on earth did that happen?"  
"Canary Wharf." The girl said, smiling sadly. "The panics that followed that battle killed a lot of people. After that, many of the younger kids started getting very violent and forming gangs. They started roaming the streets at night, killing each other and anyone who crossed their path. There were government raids but the kids always seemed to win. Eventually, they just evacuated the city of everyone over 21 and cordoned it off."

That was when The Doctor really looked around and noticed the differences. The buildings were all dilapidated and pockmarked with bullet holes. There were blood stains all over the sidewalks and even bodies to go with some of them.

"Oh my God."  
"Yeah." The girl nodded. "I know what you mean."  
"How… how could this happen?" The Doctor muttered to himself. "This doesn't happen!"  
"We should get inside." The girl grabbed his hand and led him towards the entrance to the Estates. "We can talk more in there, where we'll be safe."  
"I'm The Doctor by the way." He introduced himself as she dragged him up the stairs to the second floor.  
"Kalli Jackson." The girl said, leading him down to the fourth door.  
The Doctor looked back behind them and pointed to the second door. "Who lives there?"  
Kalli glanced at the door he was indicating and smiled sadly. "No one."  
"Ah."  
"A woman named Jackie Tyler used to with her daughter Rose, but they both died at Canary Wharf."  
"Yeah. Yeah, I knew them." The Doctor made a mental note to go and look around the flat later.  
"I always wondered how they got there." Kalli said, opening the door to the flat. "Right in the middle of it all, they always were."  
"Some idiot dragged them into it." The Doctor said slightly angrily, following Kalli inside and practically slamming the door behind him.  
"No. I knew Rose and Jackie." Kalli grinned ruefully at him. "You couldn't drag them into anything they didn't want to be dragged into."  
"True." The Doctor chuckled.

"Kalli?" A male voice called from the kitchen. "That you babe?"  
"Yeah Tom!" She called back, tossing her keys onto the side table. "S'me!"  
A boy who looked to be about the same age as Kalli came out of the kitchen carrying a pot of tea and two cups.  
"D'you wanna grab another cup?" She asked him. "We've got company."  
"Yeah sure." And he stepped back into the kitchen, without looking over at them at all.

"Kalli?" The Doctor stopped her to look at her. "You okay?"  
Her pale green eyes were shining with tears and behind the tears; there was a terrified and haunted look. She pushed her ginger hair behind her ears and shook her head.  
"No. But I haven't been for about a year now."  
"Right." The Doctor nodded understandingly.  
"So, who's our guest?" Tom had come back into the living room and turned to face them. He took in Kalli's appearance, ripped shirt, blood spattered chest and all, and his eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"  
He moved towards her quickly and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh baby, you okay?"

The Doctor felt a sharp pang in his right heart, followed quickly by a sharp pang in his left heart, as he watched them together and yearned for the one person in all of forever that he had ever wanted to hold and comfort like that. The Doctor barely listened to Kalli telling Tom what had happened on her way home from work and instead turned his attention to the flat. He, of course, instantly noticed the most useful piece of technology in the room, a Macintosh sitting in the corner on a desk. He returned his attention to the two younger people just in time to take the cup of tea that Tom was offering him.

"Thank you so very much Doctor." The boy was saying, as he handed the cup over.  
"Ta." The Doctor grinned at him; half-noticing that Kalli had disappeared. "And it was no problem. I wasn't just going to leave her."  
"I'm still very grateful."  
The Doctor nodded. "How old are you two?"  
"I'm twenty. Kalli's nineteen."  
"You're all so young." The Doctor said, half to himself, half to Tom.  
"Everyone in London is young." Tom said, shrugging. "They evacuated everyone over 21 before walling us in."  
"Kalli told me." The Doctor nodded. "Why did they do that though?"  
"Young people are the problem." Tom said, in a way that indicated he was quoting some sort of government official.

"Doctor?" Kalli had reentered the room.  
"Yeah."  
"You said that you knew Jackie and Rose Tyler."  
"I did."  
"How?"  
"I traveled with Rose." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "Could I use your computer?"  
"Of course." Kalli nodded.

The Doctor sat and tinkered around the internet for a moment. However, he quickly became impatient with the slow pace and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.  
"Where's Mickey when you need him?" He muttered grimly to himself as he adjusted the setting and aimed the screwdriver at the computer stack.

"So you're the bloke that Rose ran off with." Kalli started talking again as web pages began flashing across the screen.  
"Yup. That's me. Bloke."  
"Roses' Doctor."  
The Doctor could hear the grin in Kalli's voice.  
"Never thought I'd meet you."  
"How d'you mean?" The Doctor asked, only half-paying attention as he read the pages flashing across the screen.  
"When Rose visited in between her 'trips' she'd always talk about you, only we never got to meet you." Kalli chuckled. "She always said you were 'tinkering'."  
"You were one of her friends." It was more a statement than anything else.  
"Yeah."  
"Were you close?"  
"Fairly. Why?"  
The Doctor paused what he was doing and looked over at Kalli. "D'you miss her?"  
"Yeah." Kalli said sadly. "I really do."  
"Then there's something you need to know." He said, making a decision.  
"What's that?"  
"She's alive."  
"What!"  
"Rose is alive."  
"Then where the hell is she!?" Kalli was getting slightly hysterical.  
"She's gone."  
"Gone?!"  
"I…I lost her."  
"What is wrong with you?" Kalli was on her feet, screaming at The Doctor. "Rose loved you! SHE LOVED YOU! AND YOU LOST HER!"  
"Yeah." The Doctor turned back to the computer screen and continued to dig through web pages, fighting back tears and the urge to scream back and break things. "Yeah."  
"You fucking idiot! Don't you even care!"

He snapped.

"Of course I care!" His voice was tense as he stood and faced Kalli, staring down the shorter girl. "I couldn't save her! I couldn't!"  
"I bet you could! She LOVED you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kalli wasn't backing down.  
"You have no idea what that means to me!" Tears were streaking down The Doctor's face but he didn't care. "I know that she loves me and god I love her too! You don't have any inkling of an idea of how much that means to me to know that someone out there doesn't hate me with every fiber of their being! That was the hardest goodbye I have ever had to say and there have been so very many goodbyes in my long long life! But I couldn't save her. To save her I would have to destroy two universes, and Rose would never want that."  
Kalli looked subdued after The Doctor's outburst. Sympathy was written all over her face.  
"Oh Doctor… I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay." He calmed himself and sat back at the computer. "You didn't know."

Silence reigned once more in the small flat as The Doctor resumed his scan on the computer. It was punctuated every now and then by bursts of gunshots from outside but no sound came from inside the flat other than the faint hum of the sonic screwdriver. After about an hour or so, Tom said goodnight and went to bed.

"He's a good guy." The Doctor said after he had gone, growing bored with the silence.  
"Yeah he is." Kalli agreed fondly.  
"How did you two meet?"  
"Rose introduced us."  
"Ah."  
"Yeah."  
"She was always good at spotting that kind of thing."  
"Yeah."  
"Yup."  
"Doctor?"  
"Hello."  
"How old are you?"  
The Doctor paused before answering her. "A little over 900 years old."  
A moment of stunned silence followed this statement.  
Eventually, Kalli spoke. "Well, Rose always did prefer older men."  
The Doctor laughed whole-heartedly and Kalli joined him.  
"Gotta love humans." He said through a boyish grin. "Find humor in every situation."  
"What are you then?"  
"Time Lord."  
"Ah."  
"There's something odd about you Kalli."  
"What?"  
"All the things I've told you. You haven't questioned a single thing. Not even my name."  
"Well," Kalli shrugged, "after Canary Wharf I became willing to believe just about any-"  
"BRILLIANT!" The Doctor interrupted, leaping up from his seat.  
"What is it?" Kalli came up to look at the computer screen with interest.  
"I found out why all of this feels wrong!"  
"Why?"  
"Because it is wrong."  
"Beg pardon? How d'you mean wrong?"

The Doctor was pacing around the living room now, his mind racing. "London isn't right.. It's supposed to be humming and prosperous like Cardiff is! Only problem, no ones watching London anymore. There was no one here to call me and Torchwood's gone so who's left?"  
"Uhm…"  
"Exactly! No one! So some alien figures this out, notices that it's a particularly panicky time and swoops in to mess with London!"  
"How?"  
"Not a clue."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno."  
"Who?"  
"Past the fact it's an alien? Not sure."  
"So what exactly have you found out?"  
"That we can stop this! And, most likely, reverse it!"

--

**Yay chapter one! Chapter 2 should be up in a couple of days and all that good stuff. I will warn you now, the majority of Chapter 2 is Doctor/Rose angst.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here it is! Chapter 2! It is a very mushy Doctor reminiscing about Rose chapter, just to give you a heads up. People still aren't paying much attention to this fic, but that's okay. I'm gonna keep plugging away anyway because I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**Enjoy!**

**OH… I don't own Doctor Who, cuz if I did Rose and The Doctor would have gotten together. So there.**

**--**

The Doctor had always been good at opening doors. Any kind of door. Just a quick buzz with the sonic screwdriver and the door would just pop open. This particular door, however, was presenting a problem.

Kalli had insisted that they wait until morning to do anything adventurous, in case the gang was still hanging about the Estate. The Doctor had conceded in light of what she had been through that night and partly because he wanted a chance to face his anguish. So now, he was standing on the landing, two doors down from Kalli's flat, staring at the very familiar door of the Tyler's flat. He found himself unable to move, either closer to or further away from the door; he was locked in limbo with the door. In the distance, he could hear the peppered gunshots of fighting, but it all melted away as he thought back to the first time he had ever seen this door.

He had been following the signal of the Nestine Consciousness and, although his ninth form would never had admitted it, thinking about a particularly striking blonde that he had saved the night before in the basement of a shop. He had been so happy to see her face through that cat flap, to see that she was okay.

Slowly, with the image of Rose's grinning face in his mind, The Doctor reached out with the sonic screwdriver and flicked it on. The tip glowed blue and The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the faint hum his old "friend" emitted. After a moment, the door clicked as it unlocked and it swung inwards to reveal the flat. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, surveying the place as he did so. Everything had been left in exactly the same place as they had left it that afternoon, thinking they would be back soon. The three cups and teapot were still sitting on the coffee table and the phone was still lying on the couch. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder why no one had broken in, but dismissed the thought, deciding it wasn't important.

The Doctor turned back down the hallway to the bedrooms. He merely glanced into Jackie's room, deciding to back in there later, and headed into the room that had once been Rose's and, for a very short time, his own. He ran his hand fondly along the faint zigzag patter where the wall met the repairing dry wall, before pushing the door open and stepping inside. He stopped just inside the doorway, feeling slightly awkward in his own skin, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets as if that would stop them from wandering. Looking around, he noticed that nothing had really changed since he and Rose had last been here. Howard's bathrobe was strewn across the bed and The Doctor grinned as he noticed the lump of Satsuma in the pocket.

**  
"**_Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" **  
"**Oh, that's Howard, sorry."**  
"**He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"**  
"**He gets hungry."  
"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"**  
"**Sometimes."_

The Doctor blinked away tears and walked further into the room. He stopped at the dresser and smiled sadly at the pictures of Mickey and Rose that adorned it. He picked up a picture of Rose and gazed fondly at it. It wasn't a special moment, he hadn't even known her then, but it was Rose. He glanced up at the mirror and, ignoring his sad hair and teary eyes, focused on the bed behind him. Rose and The Doctor had only been together, sexually, a few times but every moment of each time had been unforgettable to The Doctor. Twice it had happened in the TARDIS whilst it was resting in the Time Vortex, but the third and final time it had happened in that bed. He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and looked quickly away from the bed, smiling through his tears at the memory.

_He had been watching her sleep from the doorway. When they visited Jackie, Rose always insisted on staying with her. She always asked The Doctor to as well but he knew that neither Mickey or Jackie would appreciate that, plus he wasn't sure he could handle being in the same flat as Jackie for longer that he normally was when they breezed through. No. The Doctor stayed in the TARDIS, tinkered, and fiddled until either Rose or a disaster pulled him out, or she was ready to leave yet again. This time, however, The Doctor had come out entirely of his own accord. He had run out of things to tinker with and had found himself missing Rose. So, after seeing Jackie leave, he had slipped in, brewed a pot of tea, and now stood watching her sleep._

_He loved watching her sleep. She was safe when she slept. Slowly, she began to stir, smelling the tea. In minutes, she had rolled over and was blinking blearily at The Doctor. She smiled after a minute and The Doctor couldn't help but grin back._

"_Hiya." She stretched and sat up in bed._

"_Hello." The Doctor plopped onto the bed beside her and handed her a cup of tea._

"_What're you doing up her?" she raised an eyebrow at him over her mug, "World's not about to end again is it?"_

"_Nah." The Doctor shook his head. "I would've brought smaller cups."  
Rose giggled and shoved him with her elbow. "So why're you here then?"_

"_I was bored." He shrugged, watching her in the mirror._

"_You must've been pretty bored to actually set foot outside of the TARDIS." She joked._

"_Well," The Doctor looked down at his tea, slightly embarrassed, "when I say bored I mean… missing you."_

_Rose didn't say anything for a long moment, so The Doctor looked up at her, only to find her staring at him with a mixture of love and amusement. He felt all the breath leave his body and he was captivated by her chocolate eyes. _

"_Where's Mum?" Rose was almost whispering as she leaned across him to set down her tea, then his._

"_She left about ten minutes ago." He watched her get up to shut the door, not even daring to think about thinking how bad of an idea this was. _

"_Any idea when she'll be back?" Rose asked him as she crawled back onto the bed, moving up until her face was centimeters from his, their noses touching._

"_Nope." He didn't care if Jackie ever came back at this point, he thought as he began tracing light shapes on her arm._

"_Well then," Her voice was husky at this point, "We'd better keep quiet."_

They hadn't kept quiet at all and Jackie had come home to them both fast asleep in the bed. Both of them had been completely naked and intertwined and The Doctor had been forced to sit through a talk about safe sex with Jackie. Truth was him and Rose had never used protection at all. They had talked about it after the first time, which had been entirely spur of the moment, and had decided that they would be entirely happy to have a child, even if it was an accident. That last time had been three TARDIS months before Canary Wharf, so when Rose had mentioned a baby at Bad Wolf Bay, The Doctor couldn't help but hope that he would have that extra excuse to get to her.

Smiling somewhat ruefully, The Doctor put down the picture of Rose and walked across the hall to Jackie's room. In here, there was something very specific that The Doctor was looking for. He knelt down on the floor by her bed and dug around underneath it, looking for a photo album.

"Aha!" He shouted in triumph as he surfaced with it. Clutching the album tightly in his hand, The Doctor quickly left Jackie's room and flopped down onto the couch. He cracked open the book and took it in.

Jackie had always tried to hide this album from him but The Doctor had found it soon after she had started it. He had never told her that he knew about it though because he knew she had needed it to feel connected to Rose. It was a sort of scrapbook, documenting the goings on of Rose's life since she had met The Doctor. The first page was heavily decorated with stickers shaped like stars, moons, and two words scrawled out in Jackie's cursive: 'The Doctor'.

He flipped the page to find an article clipping about the explosion he had caused at the shop where Rose had worked and a photo of his night body glowering at Mickey as he kissed Rose goodbye. He turned through the pages, smiling at the memories. In these pictures, it was clear that he and Rose felt for each other but it was much more subdued and friendly. The Doctor noticed an immediate change once he reached the Christmas when he had regenerated. IT began with a clipping about the Sycorax ship and two pictures. One was of The Doctor all bundled up in bed being tended to by Rose and the second was of Mickey comforting a sobbing Rose. He turned these pages slower, noticing with a sad smile that in these pictures they were standing closer together and looking at each other more. He stopped a few pages from the end, his attention caught by a specific picture.

There were four pictures on the page, all from the same day that Jackie had discovered the two of them in bed. The first two were ones he had taken of Rose and Jackie but the third was the one that had really caught his attention. It had obviously been taken from the kitchen doorway and was of him and Rose in the living room. They were standing, facing each other, with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They were smiling lovingly at each other and were obviously about to kiss. He looked at the last couple of pages, all clippings about the ghosts and a couple pictures of them, before turning back to that picture and extracting it from the sleeve. He smiled fondly at it before slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket. After that, he stood, closing the book, and began to make his way slowly out of the flat. He stopped in the doorway and took a final look around before walking out and locking the door behind him.

--

Rose Tyler smiled softly at the piece of slightly psychic paper inside the beaten leather wallet. It was still showing the message that had been on it when Rose had pulled it from The Doctor's jacket back in the TARDIS at Canary Wharf.

'Good luck Rose Tyler. Come back safe to me.'

She wasn't sure why but the paper had stopped working right in this universe. Instead, it simply kept showing that same message.

After a few minutes of staring at the message, she closed the wallet and stowed it back in her desk drawer before standing and walking out of her office. She smoothed down her shirt as she wound her way through the desks, stopping at one on the end. The young man sitting at the desk stopped typing and grinned up at her.

"Hiya Rose."

"Hey Jake." She smiled at the blonde Scotsman. "Anything new?"

"Not really." He shrugged, glancing at the CCTV feeds on his screen. "The normal unusual activity around where the breach was but no more than usual."

Rose peered over his shoulder at the camera view of the room where the breach had been. There was nothing in there now, but Rose knew that could change at any second.

"Well, keep up the good work." She patted Jake on the shoulder before heading back to her office, shouting over her shoulder as she went. "I'm going for lunch! Call my cell if anything important happens!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jake called after her.

Rose pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag before heading back out of her office. She paused in the doorway, however, as she felt a subconscious tug towards her desk. She turned and walked over to the desk, following the impulses that were shooting through her body. Just like they told her, she opened the drawer and pulled out the worn leather wallet that she had been staring at only a few minutes ago. Hesitantly, she opened it and looked at the message inside.

It was different.

Instead of the message that had been there for the past three months since Bad Wolf Bay, there was a new message.

'Rose Tyler… I miss you so very much. I WILL find a way to you. I swear to you. Kalli and I WILL find a way.'

--

As the door clicked shut behind him, The Doctor reversed the settings on the sonic screwdriver and locked it. He then made his way down the steps at the front of the Estate to put the album he had clutched to his side in the TARDIS. He got there, surprisingly, without running into any boys with guns and stepped inside quickly. He ran a simple diagnostic to make sure that everything was holding up alright and put the album down on the couch.

Suddenly there was a shout outside the door.

"Man killer!"

The Doctor recognized it as the voice of one of the boys from the gang earlier that night.

"Man killer! Come out here!"

The Doctor hurriedly made his way to the door and thrust himself out. The door swung shut behind him as he thrust his hands into his pockets and ambled up behind the boy and his two comrades, all of whom were wielding guns and switchblades.

"Come and face the consequences for what you have done!"

The Doctor grinned boyishly and tapped the young man on the shoulder. With a surprised yelp, the young man spun around and aimed his gun at The Doctor, right in between his hearts.

"Hello there." He grinned down at the boy, rocking on his heels and paying the gun no mind.

"I'd keep moving if I was you." The boy threatened, apparently not recognizing The Doctor from earlier.

"Oh I would." The Doctor nodded casually, looking around. "But, you see, you happen to be in my way."

"So go around." One of the other boys said, his gun now brushing against The Doctor's side.

"I was going to."

"So why don't you?"

"Well, where's the fun in that?" The Doctor grinned impishly at them before turning suddenly serious, "especially when you're threatening my friend."

"You're that bloke from before." The first one realized, squinting at The Doctor. "That one who told us to leave after that bitch killed Corey."

"I've been called that a lot recently, 'bloke', what's this?" The Doctor muttered to himself before turning his attention back to the boys with guns. "You're smart… or you could have been."

"I am smart." The boy insisted indignantly.

"Oh I don't think so." The Doctor shook his head, "because if you were smart you would have realized two very important things by now."

"Oh, and what are they?" The boy was mocking him even though it was obvious that he was feeling worried.

"The first realization would have been that I'm not the sort of man you want to threaten." The Doctor's eyes became steadily darker.

After almost a full minute of being stared down, the boy looked away.

"And!" The Doctor brightened instantly, "you would have realized that I disarmed you about two minutes ago."

The boy looked down at his now empty hand in absolute horror and staggered back with his hands held high in surrender. "Look man, I didn't mean…"

The Doctor cut him off with a shout of laughter and manic grin. He gun was held flat in his hand and he had his sonic screwdriver pointed at it. "If you were smart you would have also figured out that I don't do violence."

With that, he activated the screwdriver and the gun shattered.

--

**WOO! End of chapter two! So, how confused are you by that bit with Rose huh? I promise it will be explained later. It helps set up and tie in the sequel.**

**Review!**


End file.
